Not Ashamed
by Firewolves16
Summary: Drift had always supported Optimus from the beginning. But what happens when his beloved sensei is caught sparring all by himself? What will our favorite samurai do?
1. Chapter 1

Drift walked to the large, enclosed valley where he, Crosshairs, and Optimus first met the dinobots. He found this place peaceful and liked to meditate here. When the dead end came into view, he noticed Optimus was sparring alone. He allowed a small smile to appear on his broken faceplate at the sight of his graceful leader. An overwhelming urge to join Optimus surged through Drift and he found himself walking and talking before realizing it.

"Sensei, may I join you?"

Appalled at his forwardness, Drift took a step back and mentally slapped himself. Optimus turned to face him, his sword at his side.

"Of course, Drift."

They began to spar and drift was surprised to know he was keeping up with Optimus. Then he noticed that his leader was holding back, he became determined to make Optimus fight with all his strength. Drift's dual swords clashed with Optimus' one and the samurai pushed against his leader. One of his swords slipped, scratching Optimus' abdomen, leaking energon. Optimus would have kept on fighting if all he saw in his subordinate's face was shock. But there was also fear and Optimus looked at the cut. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep.

"Drift, there's no need to worry. You barely cut….."

Optimus trailed off as the samurai kneeled before him and kissed his newly acquired wound. He groaned in sudden arousal as drift didn't stop in his ministrations and gazed up at him. In a bold move, Drift kissed lower, his lips grazing his leader's rapidly heating interface panel.

"Drift, please continue." Optimus begged.

Drift was startled at the plea, but Optimus looked so willing for drift to continue. The samurai nodded and started to lick Optimus' panel, swarming with pride as the panel opened. He was very impressed with his leader's enormous spike.

"I live to serve you, Sensei." Drift said before he began to rub his leader's spike with his servo. At times, he licked the appendage, relishing in Optimus' moans and pleas for more. Optimus moaned deeply when the smaller mech swallowed his spike, looking at him in appreciation.

"Drift, turn around and retract." Optimus ordered.

Drift did as he was told, watching as the older mech prepared to enter his aft.

"I love you." Drift blurted out.

The younger mech didn't expect a chuckle in response to his thought that he didn't want to say.

"I know. Stay relaxed, Drift."

With that, Optimus thrusted into the blue aft in front of him. Drift gave out a sharp cry, tensing his frame. Optimus rubbed his back and kissed his neck reassuringly. Once Drift relaxed again, Optimus sped up the pace, turning his lover's head so he could kiss him.

"Sensei, I don't just want this once. I want this every night. To be your faithful mate." Drift gasped out from the pleasure.

"So do I, it shall happen. And from now on, it's just Optimus."

Both mechs roared out their overload. Optimus leaned over the smaller mech, declaring his own love.

"Go Drift, Optimus!" A voice shouted from above.

"Both lovers looked up to see the rest of the team on the cliffs. Hound was the one who has called out.

"Shutup, fatass. Optimus could punish us." Crosshairs growled.

Bumblebee played the wedding theme as Optimus pulled Drift closer. Drift smiled and leaned on his mate, forgetting everything else. Neither was ashamed to show their love.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the two lover bots had any time alone. Crosshairs wanted to train with Drift a lot and they had many recent gruesome attacks from Galvatron. Without Ratchet, Cade and Tessa Yeager had to take the time to fix their injuries. Optimus tried to catch Drift alone, but the rest of the team seemed to be intent on keeping them apart. The leader was starting to get really angry.

"Drift, I need to speak to you." Optimus called once he finally caught up to him.

"Sorry, Sensei. I promised to give Tessa a ride." Drift replied.

Before Optimus could respond, Drift had already transformed into his helicopter mode and exited. Optimus growled furiously and punched a wall. It wasn't his normal behavior, but his spark was calling out for his mate.

"What's wrong, bossbot?" Bumblebee asked.

"What's wrong is everyone is keeping me from my mate!" Optimus yelling.

Bee flinched and Optimus felt bad for scaring him. So far, Bee had done nothing to interfere with them.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

Bee started playing **Apologize **by **One Republic**, but kept a smile on his face so Optimus knew he was kidding.

"I really need to speak to Drift. Do you know where he is?" Optimus asked.

"_She has no idea. (No idea)._" Bee played off **All Time Low**.

Optimus sighed and took a walk outside. He went to where he and drift last had any time alone. The firs nigh they interfaced. He didn't return that night, and by five-thirty in the morning, he heard another bot approaching him.

"I thought I'd find you here." Drift said, smiling.

"Why have we been kept apart for so long?" Optimus asked with a bit of a whine in his voice.

"I asked the others to help me with that. But before you get mad, it was because I was planning a surprise for you." Drift replied calmly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It is done now. If you come with me, I'll show you."

Optimus followed drift to a building on a nearby island.

"We've moved the dinobots here. They roam the island, but this is our new place." Drift began.

The samurai led his leader and mate to a very large room.

"The base itself is huge. We have rooms for everyone and more with a nice sized training room. This room is the biggest." Drift went on.

And indeed it was large. It contained a desk, a berth, personal washracks, and a mini berth.

"This is our room. The berth is big enough to both of us. The desk is yours and the smaller berth is for sparklings, should we want any." Drift finished.

"Sparklings?" Optimus gasped.

"Yeah. Our sparks are calling for each other. If we merge after interfacing, I'll be sparked. That's if you want that."

"Of course I do, Drift. It will be a miracle." Optimus stated, picking Drift up and placing him on the berth. "I'm not going to wait another minute."

Drift smiled brightly and retracted his panel. Immediately, Optimus got to work on heating his mate up. Drift was helpless to move as his mate pinned him and mouthed his port. The moans and screams spurred Optimus on and it wasn't long until his spike was buried inside. The pace was quick and hard, making Drift feel like he was going to tear in half. Bu he could take it, in fact, he preferred it that way. Their overload almost knocked them out. But Optimus was determined to finish. Opening his chest, he coaxed Drift to open as well. Their overload from the merge was almost blinding and did knock them out. By the early morning, Optimus was pulled out of his forced recharge by scream that he identified as Bumblebee. But it wasn't a scream of pain or alarm. He rose up, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Bumblebee has found a mate too. The two head and two tailed dinobots, Strafe." Drift explained.

"Strafe and Bumblebee? That was unexpected." Optimus commented.

It seemed as if no matter how hard you try, love found a way. Thankfully, he didn't need to worry as he did before when he sympathized with Cade. Strafe was a honorable dinobots and could be trusted. Optimus lay back down and hugged his mate closer. He awaited the arrival of his sparklings.

Witch08 requested that I continue with this story, so I thought of this. I may do an epilogue with the sparkling, review if you want to see a short story on Bee and Strafe.


	3. Chapter 3

_The symbol – is for comlink _

Optimus was younger than what his team thought. He wasn't even too much older than any of them. But even a young mech cannot keep up with a sparked mech with an insatiable want for interface and never tired. He had just gotten away ten minutes ago and Drift was already coming him to return to the berth.

-Drift, can't you wait for just a bit? - Optimus commed tiredly.

-I thought you cared! Don't you love me anymore?!-

Optimus groaned at Drift's outburst. The samurai was getting so emotional.

-I do love you Drift, but I'm worn out-

-But I need you-

Optimus sighed and reluctantly went back to their room. The sight he was greeted by hurt his spark. His mate was crying.

"Drift, I'm here, love. There's no reason to be upset."

The large red and blue semi sat next to the blue Bugatti and pulled him close. The smaller of the two sniffled and hung on tightly.

"I thought you were leaving me." Drift whined.

"Never. But I can't keep interfacing this much. Just let me hold you close. This is nice too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Drift sighed, getting closer.

The two relaxed in each other's embrace. There was no space left between them.

"Oppy, I have a name in mind if it's a mech."

Optimus chuckled at the nickname and asked what it was.

"Drimus. It's a mixture of our names."

"I like it." Optimus smiled.

After a few moments, Optimus realized that his mate fell asleep. Optimus truly relaxed, glad he didn't have to interface again. When their sparkling was born, he was a perfect mixture of them both.

"Drimus fit the little one." Hound smirked.

"Of course it does, fatass." Crosshairs replied.

"Crosshairs, do not speak like that around my sparkling." Optimus warned.

Crosshairs apologized and hen yelped as Drimus tugged at one of his digits. Hound laughed at the green robed mech.

"He's strong." Crosshairs defended.

"Strong like his daddy." Drift smiled.

"And as sneaky as his mom." Optimus chuckled as Drimus suddenly appeared on Hound.

"Geez, give me a spark attack." Hound grumbled.

Drimus giggled and snuggled into Hound's chest. Hound hugged the sparkling and rubbed his head.

"Can I be considered his uncle?" The chubby bot asked.

"Of course. I guess Crosshairs and Bumblebee would be as well." Drift approved.

The whole base brightened considerably with Drimus' arrival. And this was just the start of the new age for the transformers.

_If anybody would like to draw Drimus, let me know. I can't draw too well and I would like to really see their sparkling._


End file.
